


Jon Snow and The Cute Rage Kitten

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Food, M/M, Made From A Plot Generator, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Jon loses his stuffed dragon Sryax beyond The Wall. Whatever will he do?





	Jon Snow and The Cute Rage Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> So, the name for Jon`s stuffed dragon comes from Princess Rhaenyra`s Dragon Syrax her female dragon who later died.

Once upon a time there was a Curly Haired boy called Jon Snow. He was on the way to see his Brother-Cousin Robb Stark, when he decided to take a short cut through The Wall.

It wasn't long before Jon got lost. He looked around, but all he could see were trees. Nervously, he felt into his bag for his favourite toy, Syrax, but Syrak was nowhere to be found! Jon began to panic. He felt sure he had packed Syrax. To make matters worse, he was starting to feel hungry.

Unexpectedly, he saw a Cute Rage Kitten dressed in an Ocean Blue Pants disappearing into the trees.

"How odd!" thought Jon.

For the want of anything better to do, he decided to follow the peculiarly dressed Rage Kitten. Perhaps it could tell him the way out of the forest.

Eventually, Jon reached a clearing. In the clearing were two houses, one made from Turnips and one made from Cookies.

Jon could feel his tummy rumbling. Looking at the houses did nothing to ease his hunger.

"Hello!" he called. "Is anybody there?"

Nobody replied.

Jon looked at the roof on the closest house and wondered if it would be rude to eat somebody else's chimney. Obviously it would be impolite to eat a  _whole_  house, but perhaps it would be considered acceptable to nibble the odd fixture or lick the odd fitting, in a time of need.

A cackle broke through the air, giving Jon a fright. A witch jumped into the space in front of the houses. She was carrying a cage. In that cage was Syrax!

"Syrax!" shouted Jon. He turned to the witch. "That's my toy!"

The witch just shrugged.

"Give Syrax back!" cried Jon.

"Not on your nelly!" said the witch.

"At least let Syrax out of that cage!"

Before she could reply, the Cute Rage Kitten in the Ocean Blue Pants rushed in from a footpath on the other side of the cleaning.

"Hello Big Rage Kitten," said the witch.

"Good morning." The Rage Kitten noticed Syrax. "Who is this?"

"That's Syrax," explained the witch.

"Ooh! Syrax would look lovely in my house. Give it to me!" demanded the Rage Kitten.

The witch shook her head. "Syrax is staying with me."

"Um... Excuse me..." Jon interrupted. "Syrax lives with me! And  _not_  in a cage!"

Big Rage Kitten ignored him. "Is there nothing you'll trade?" he asked the witch.

The witch thought for a moment, then said, "I do like to be entertained. I'll release him to anybody who can eat a whole front door."

Big Rage Kitten looked at the house made from Cookies and said, "No problem, I could eat an entire  _house_  made from Cookies if I wanted to."

"There's no need to show off," said the witch. Just eat one front door and I'll let you have Syrax."

Jon watched, feeling very worried. He didn't want the witch to give Syrax to Big Rage Kitten. He didn't think Syrax would like living with a Cute Rage Kitten, away from his house and all his other toys.

Big Rage Kitten put on his bib and withdraw a knife and fork from his pocket.

"I'll eat this whole house," said Big Rage Kitten. "Just you watch!"

Big Rage Kitten pulled off a corner of the front door of the house made from Cookies. He gulped it down smiling, and went back for more.

   And more.

      And more.

Eventually, Big Rage Kitten started to get bigger - just a little bit bigger at first. But after a few more fork-fulls of Cookies, he grew to the size of a large snowball - and he was every bit as round.

"Erm... I don't feel too good," said Big Rage Kitten.

Suddenly, he started to roll. He'd grown so round that he could no longer balance!

"Help!" he cried, as he rolled off down a slope into the forest.

Big Rage Kitten never finished eating the front door made from Cookies and Syrax remained trapped in the witch's cage.

"That's it," said the witch. "I win. I get to keep Syrax."

"Not so fast," said Jon. "There is still one front door to go. The front door of the house made from Turnips. And I haven't had a turn yet.

"I don't have to give you a turn!" laughed the witch. "My game. My rules."

The woodcutter's voice carried through the forest. "I think you should give him a chance. It's only fair."

"Fine," said the witch. "But you saw what happened to the Rage Kitten. He won't last long."

"I'll be right back," said Jon.

"What?" said the witch. "Where's your sense of impatience? I thought you wanted Syrax back."

Jon ignored the witch and gathered a hefty pile of sticks. He came back to the clearing and started a small camp fire. Carefully, he broke off a piece of the door of the house made from Turnips and toasted it over the fire. Once it had cooked and cooled just a little, he took a bite. He quickly devoured the whole piece.

Jon sat down on a nearby log.

"You fail!" cackled the witch. "You were supposed to eat the whole door."

"I haven't finished," explained Jon. "I am just waiting for my food to go down."

When Jon's food had digested, he broke off another piece of the door made from Turnips. Once more, he toasted his food over the fire and waited for it to cool just a little. He ate it at a leisurely pace then waited for it to digest.

Eventually, after several sittings, Jon was down to the final piece of the door made from Turnips. Carefully, he toasted it and allowed it to cool just a little. He finished his final course. Jon had eaten the entire front door of the house made from Turnips.

The witch stamped her foot angrily. "You must have tricked me!" she said. "I don't reward  _cheating_!"

"I don't think so!" said a voice. It was the woodcutter. He walked back into the clearing, carrying his axe. "This little boy won fair and square. Now hand over Syrax or I will chop your broomstick in half."

The witch looked horrified. She grabbed her broomstick and placed it behind her. Then, huffing, she opened the door of the cage.

Jon hurried over and grabbed Syrax, checking that his favourite toy was all right. Fortunately, Syrax was unharmed.

Jon thanked the woodcutter, grabbed a quick souvenir, and hurried on to meet Robb. It was starting to get dark.

When Jon got to Robb's house, his Brother-Cousin threw his arms around him.

"I was so worried!" cried Robb. "You are  _very_  late."

As Jon described his day, he could tell that Robb didn't believe him. So he grabbed a napkin from his pocket.

"What's that?" asked Robb.

Jon unwrapped a doorknob made from Cookies. "Pudding!" he said.

Robb almost fell off his chair.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you`re wonder how Mel and Sandor come in, Mel is the witch, and Sandor is the Rage Kitten and the woodsman.


End file.
